Hashbrook Center
by Heathenx
Summary: (STEREK) (UA) Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme qui ne pense qu'à une seule chose: Mettre fin à ses jours. Placé dans un centre, il va devoir lutter contre ses démons et surtout, survivre. Après tout, il paraît qu'il faut frôler la mort pour voir à quel point nous sommes chanceux d'être vivant... Non ?
1. Chapter 1

_**HASHBROOK CENTER**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Il était une fois, l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui avait totalement perdu foi en la vie. Il pensait que si il l'a quittait, personne ne le remarquerai, après tout ce n'était que lui. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait plus de parents, qui se faisait mener la vie dure par ses tuteurs légaux. Ce n'était qu'un homme blessé...

Oui, _**Stiles Stilinski**_ , pensait vraiment que la vie avait finit par l'oublier, alors il décida de mettre réellement in-terme à la sienne.

Mais il oublia quelque chose ce jour-là. Tout ne se passe jamais tel que l'on imagine. Et c'est de cette manière que **_Stiles_** se retrouva dans un centre pour jeunes soit disant perturbés. Mais est-ce une bonne idée de laisser un jeune dépressif dans le même établissement qu'une cinquantaine de personnes qui ont été internées pour cause de violence non contrôlée et mortelle?

 _ **Stiles** _ va-t-il enfin se rendre compte de la magnifique chance que la vie lui a donné en le laissant en vie ? Faut-il vraiment passer près de la mort pour se sentir vivant ?

 _Bienvenue à Hashbrook, le seul centre au monde qui accueille des cas jugés désespérés.._

* * *

 _Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit prologue :)_

 _Je vous retrouve dans la semaine pour le premier chapitre, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ;)_

 _Merci de me lire :*_

 _Heathenx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HASHBROOK CENTER**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

* * *

 ** _1, Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, ni qu'on m'aime... De toute manière je suis déjà mort. _ Stiles_**

* * *

 _« Genim Stiles Stilinski dit Stiles Stilinski. Jeune homme âgé de 19 ans et originaire de Beacon Hill, connus des services de Police pour plusieurs problèmes, notamment la violence. Il a été mis en examen et suspecté pour meurtre. N'ayant pas trouvé d'indice pertinent et suite à sa dépression et tentative de suicide il y a quelques jours, il est actuellement « condamné » à rester au centre Hashbrook pendant plus de trois ans et plus si il n'est pas juger apte à vivre en société. Des sortie seront éventuellement autorisées en cas de bonne conduite. La sentence est déclarée, et Stiles sera conduit au centre dés ce soir. »_

Bande d'incapable, non mais bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'indice, puisque je ne l'ai pas tué ce mec. Franchement c'est bien connu, j'ai que ça à faire quoi. Bonjour je m'appelles Stiles et dans les moments où je m'ennuie, je m'amuse à tuer des gens parce que ça m'éclate. Non mais sérieusement...

Le gardien me pris les poignets puis les menotta. Je le regardais tandis que lui détournait le regard, comme si il avait peur. Ils me prennent définitivement tous pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas...

Sur le chemin, je pensais... Je pensais à ma vie depuis que j'étais petit. Non je ne me plains pas et je ne cherche pas à le faire. Puis après tout, je ne vous connais pas alors pourquoi je vous raconterais ma vie hein ? Et puis d'abord, je pensais et vous n'avez pas lieu de lire dans mes pensées. BREF ! Laissons ça de côté.

Les minutes défilaient, les paysages aussi. Le fourgon s'arrêta dans une allée. J'ouvris les yeux, puis je constatai que devant moi se tenait un bâtiment immense. J'ouvris grand les yeux lorsque le gentil et grand gardien qui me prenait pour le dernier des psychopathes me sortis du camion avant de m'emmener vers l'entrée du centre. La première personne que je vis était un brun plutôt mignon avec quelques tatouages et certainement des origines venant du Pakistan. Je me demandais quel pouvait être son nom ou même son âge car il avait l'air vraiment très jeune. Ma réponse arriva rapidement lorsque le gardien se mit à lui parler.

 _ **Gardien_**_ Hey Derek, je t'emmène la graine des terreurs.

 _ **Stiles_**_ Pouah hey dingue ! Tout de suite les grands mots !

 _ **Derek_**_ Qu'a-t-il fait celui-ci ?

 _ **Stiles_**_ Il paraît que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

 _ **Derek_**_ Ah... Alors je t'aurais bien mis avec Peter, parce que les tueurs comme toi il connait bien, mais la seule place de libre est avec Scott McCall.

 _ **Stiles_**_ Pff, c'est quoi ce prénom sérieux !

 _ **Derek_**_ C'est un prénom qui dit que si jamais tu l'emmerdes ou si jamais tu lèves la main sur lui, je te réduis en poussière c'est clair ?!

 _ **Stiles_**_ Tu ne me fais peur le terroriste, attention, il paraît que j'ai tué quelqu'un tu sais ! Enfin, toi tu as l'habitude de tué des gens je pense.

Derek se jeta sur moi avec je pense la ferme intention de me frapper. Le gardien se mît entre nous ce qui provoqua chez moi un fou rire incontrôlable. Derek m'attrapa violemment le bras et m'emmena dans la chambre ou se trouva un brun.J'en déduisis alors qu'il s'agissait de Scott.

Vous voulez sûrement savoir pourquoi j'ai un caractère si insolent alors qu'il y a peine quelques jours j'ai essayé de me suicidé hein ? C'est tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par tous le monde. J'en ai marre de toujours me faire avoir à cause des sentiments que je ressens. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne plus rien ressentir désormais. J'avançai vers la commode avant de placé le peu d'affaires que j'avais. Je me coiffa brièvement avant de sortir de la chambre pour me dirigé vers ce qu'il me semblait être un salon commun. A peine arrivé, un blond se mît en face de moi.

 ** _Jackson__** Alors comme ça on tue des gens le nouveau !

 ** _Stiles__** Mais vous me faîtes chier ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ce mec !

 _ **Peter_** _ Bienvenue au club moi j'ai tué 12 personnes, mais je te jure que ce n'était pas moi ! T'es schizophrène toi ou comment ça se passe ?

D'instinct je me jeta sur Jackson et commença à me battre avec lui. D'où il se fiche de moi lui ? Non mais sérieusement, il se prend pour qui le top modèle là ! Notre bagarre s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'il visage familier fît son apparition dans la salle.

 _ **Derek_**_ Allez Stiles, calme toi !

 _ **Stiles_**_ Casse toi l'arabe, je ne t'ai rien demandé c'est clair !

Derek me lâcha puis je partis de la salle en quête d'un endroit tranquille. Normalement, tout établissement qui se respecte doit avoir un jardin sur le toit. Je montais alors les marche quatre à quatre et une fois arrivé devant la porte verrouiller, je pris soin de la forcer. Je marchai et me pencha au-dessus du vide. Et si je sautais ? Tout le monde ferais comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Après tout, ce n'est que moi, Stiles Stilinski. Je m'apprêtais à réellement envisagé la chose lorsque j'entendis une voix au loin, je me retourna et vis un brun qui avait vraiment l'air inoffensif.

 _ **Jordan_**_ Non ne saute pas, tu sais, te suicider ne résoudra rien.

 ** _Stiles__** Tu ne sais rien beau brun, alors désolé mais je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

 _ **Jordan_**_ Certes je ne sais rien, mais je préférerais que tu m'expliques au lieu que tu fasses une connerie. Penses a ta famille et à tes amis.

 _ **Stiles_**_ Si encore j'en avais, je pourrais pensé à eux. Des amis je parle. Parce qu'une famille j'en ai une, mais lorsque je pense à eux plus de trente secondes j'ai plus envie de sauté qu'autre chose.

 _ **Jordan_**_ Je sais que c'est difficile tout ça, mais soit moins arrogant, et tu sais, je suis là moi. Pour t'aider.

 ** _Stiles__ ** Putain mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide !

Je me levais précipitamment avant de partir du toit. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, ni qu'on m'aime... De toute manière je suis déjà mort.

* * *

 ** _2\. Laisse moi tranquille toi, le jour où je te demanderais de l'aide n'est pas prêt d'arrivé mon gars !_**

* * *

Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, je veux seulement qu'on me laisse seul. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un mec avec qui les gens voulaient devenir ami. Je vous rappelle qu'à ce qu'il paraît j'ai tué un mec où on va s'en passer ?

Je retournais alors dans ma chambre puis me coucha sur le lit avant de repenser à toute ces petites choses qui m'avaient conduit ici. Ces mauvais jours qui avait fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Je ferma les yeux puis me laissa bercer par ses souvenirs.

 _ **Maman_**_ Stiles où es-tu ?

 ** _Stiles__ ** Je suis là maman, tu sais je voulais aller voir les oiseaux là-bas. Ils sont beaux hein ?!

 ** _Maman__** Oui mon amour, mais combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas t'éloigner de moi ?

 _ **Stiles_**_ Beaucoup de fois maman, je suis désolé...

Je pris la main de ma mère et nous reprîmes notre chemin qui nous menait à la maison. Puis brusquement la rue habituellement calme s'anima et le bruit de coup de feu retentissait. Ma mère se mît a courir tout en me tirant le bras me priant pour que j'aille le plus vite possible. Soudainement elle s'effondra sur le sol et le sang commença à couler.. Son sang. Je me baissa près d'elle tout en pleurant. Je vis alors qu'elle était touché près du cœur. Elle prît ma main pui me demanda d'approcher.

 _ **Maman_**_ Stiles ? N'oublies jamais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

 **Stiles_** Moi aussi maman, je t'aime plus que tout l'univers !

Et je vis ma mère s'éteindre à même le sol ? C'est ainsi que je me retrouva orphelin a cinq ans et demi, mon papa étant décédé lorsque j'avais a peine deux ans..

Je me réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Scott me regardait avant de me parler :

 _ **Scott_**_ Hey Stiles, tu as pleuré cette nuit ? Parce que tu verrais les yeux que tu as...

 _ **Stiles_**_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors ne me fais pas chier des le matin sinon ça ne le fera pas ! C'est clair ?

 _ **Scott_**_ Euh.. Oui.. C'est très clair.

Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait être menaçant avant de partir dans la salle de bain et de me préparer. Ah oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Déjà que ce centre à une véritable allure de prison, nous devons suivre des cours aussi.

Après avoir terminé, je jeta un coup d'œil sur mon emploi du temps. Première heure de cours... Permanence. Dites moi qu'il ne sont pas sérieux, ils veulent m'achevé hein ! Pourquoi commencé par une heure d'étude, c'est idiot ! Je pris donc mon sac puis partis devant la salle de permanence. J'entra lentement puis partis m'asseoir à une place choisit au hasard. La porte s'ouvrit sur la tête de ce fichu Derek qui me regardait avant de dire.

 _ **Derek_**_ Stiles, je suis content de voir que tu as pris la peine de venir. Je pensais que tu resterais dans ton lit, à dormir.

 _ **Stiles_** _ Qu'est-ce que tu crois l'arabe ! Je peux dormir n'importe où moi ! D'ailleurs juste en voyant ta tête j'ai envie de me rendormir.

 _ **Jordan_**_ Non mais tu te crois où toi ! Tu vas très très vite mieux parler à Derek sinon je t'emmène au Fratre !

 _ **Stiles_** _ De quoi tu te mêles toi ! Tu crois que je vais vraiment aller dans ton truc machin là !

 _ **Jordan_**_ Oui et tu vas te dépêcher parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui sait frapper ici !

 ** _Stiles__** Vous me faites chier ok !

Je commença donc à me lever de ma chaise, mais une main me retenait. Je baissa les yeux et vis Jackson rire.

 ** _Jackson__ ** Bah alors le rebelle, je pensais que tu étais un tueur mais en faite tu es un fils à maman. Quoi que je suis sur que la tienne est trop occupé sur le trottoir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 _ **Stiles_** _ Enfoiré !

Je me jeta sur lui et les coup partirent. Un. Deux. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, de colère et de rage que ce mec ose insulter la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je ne voyais plus rien et entendait seulement les protestation de Jackson. Jordan se mit derrière moi et me fît reculer avec l'aide de Derek.

 _ **Stiles_** _ Je vais te tuer toi, je te le jure !

 _ **Peter_**_ A part ça, tu n'as tué personne toi.. Ouais ouais..

 _ **Stiles_**_ Mais fermes la toi, ou tu seras sur la liste !

Jordan m'emmena dans une salle avant de parle aussi gentiment que possible. Pff sa gentillesse il peut se la garder !

 _ **Jordan_**_ Ecoute moi Stiles, il faut que tu arrives à te contenir si tu ne veux pas finir au Fratre .

 ** _Stiles__** J'en ai rien a foutre ! Vas-y emmène moi là-bas ! Il n'avait pas à insulter ma mère, c'était une femme parfaite !

 _ **Jordan_**_ C'était ?

 ** _Stiles__** Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas à toi !

 ** _Jordan__** J'essaie seulement de t'aider...

 _ **Stiles_** _ Laisse moi tranquille, le jour où je te demanderais de l'aide n'ai pas arrivé mon gars !

 ** _Jordan__ ** Mais oui aller fait ton arrogant Stiles, si c'est seulement ce que tu sais fait dans ta vie, mais ne compte pas sur nous pour être sympas avec toi. Suis moi.

 ** _Stiles__** Où ça ?

 ** _Jordan_** _ Au Fratre. Ça te feras certainement du bien. Et au faite, bonne souffrance !

 _ **Stiles_** _ Tu parles, ça fait douze ans que je souffre alors ton truc... ça ne me fera rien du tout.

 _ **Jordan_** _ On en reparlera Stiles.

Il entra dans une salle, me mis dans une cellule puis verrouilla la porte. Il commença à partir puis se retourna.

 _ **Jordan_**_ Réfléchis bien à celui que tu veux être Stiles.

* * *

 ** _TADAM ! Voici donc le premier chapitre :D_**

 ** _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît._**

 ** _Je tenais à dire de dans cette fiction Stiles est Homophobe et Raciste. Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas mais vous devez vous en douter :p_**

 ** _Le langage est assez grossier je le sais mais j'en avais besoin pour l'image un peu sombre de la fiction :)_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans la semaine prochaine :) N'hésitez pas a poster des reviews et même des questions :p_**

 ** _Merci de me lire :*_**

 ** _Heathenx_**

 ** _Je suis désoléé pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire et laisser.. :)_**

 ** _Je cherche une bêta si ça intéresse quelqu'un :)_**


End file.
